Fairytales
by Thesixthfaction
Summary: Percy is gone, and Annabeth and Rachel have became close friends, searching for Percy relentlessly. Set after TLO.


Summary: Percy is gone, and Annabeth and Rachel have became close friends, searching for Percy relentlessly. Set after TLO.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own any brands/companies mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: This is a quick little (somewhat depressing) drabble, with a rating of K+/T. It didn't take me much time, as it's very short. Please leave a review!

* * *

Annabeth didn't believe in fairy tales. She didn't think their happy endings were realistic, or the fact that the princess always ended up with the prince. She wished that was the case, though.

It just wasn't the truth.

The war with Kronos was over, but Percy was now missing. In the training center, she apprehended all of Rachel's slow attempts to hit her in her celestial bronze armor. Annabeth blocked and parried all of Rachel's ineffective stabs, eventually disarming her.

Annabeth held her shining dagger to Rachel's chin, in which she then tapped out. Annabeth gruffly hauled her up with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's Percy," Annabeth mumbled, "It's been two weeks, and we still haven't found him. You don't think he's dea-"

"No, Annabeth. You're not allowed to think like that. Butch is going out tomorrow with the pegasi, and I'm sure he'll get some information. Meet me in my cave after dinner. Okay?"

"I make no promises."

* * *

At the Mess Hall, and in between gulps of water, Annabeth sobbed for Percy. Everybody looked at her like she just ate centaur poop. (Something she doesn't want to experience.)

"What?" She screamed, "Your new boyfriend has never been kidnapped before by some sort of crazy monster, and you don't know if you will ever find him, let alone his corpse." At the last part she started crying harder.

"Here we go again." Rachel muttered. She hoisted Annabeth off of the bench made of oak, grabbing her by the underarmsy. "Girl, you need to get it together," she reprimanded. "Your mascara is running. Have you ever heard of something called 'waterproof'?"

Annabeth looked up at her like a lost puppy.

"Oh, come on, let's fix you up. Besides, if we can make you really pretty, you might get a date with one of those hot, blonde, musically-gifted Apollo campers. That's right, I have a type." At the latter, she raised her eyebrows like a mad man, her face breaking out into a huge grin.

Annabeth cracked a smile. "Rachel, you have this thing called an oath. Apollo would break off your legs with a hammer, and then he'd probably feed them to monsters in the depths of-"

"Annabeth, darling, please stop talking." She pressed her fingers to her lips. "Now let's get some new mascara on you, and then we'll doll up your face, get rid of the bags under your eyes with concealer, I can braid your hair, and then I'll paint you."

"Huh?" Annabeth questioned. She was cut off by the curls of eerily green smoke wafting throughout the air, cascading down Rachel's back, and then up into her mouth. Rachel took a gulp of air, and then passed out on Annabeth's lap.

* * *

That was Annabeth's fairy tale. Her Prince Charming was gone, she was lonely, and she didn't get asked out by an Apollo camper.

What was she left with? Nothing. Well, actually, she _did_ have a crazy, red-head oracle passed out on her lap.

This was why Annabeth didn't believe in fairy tales endings.

They just weren't the truth.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (EVE)!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. But with hectic mid-terms, the holidays, and some crazy family members, I just couldn't find the time.**

**By the way, the plotline for my Spy AU is missing, so until I get that back, writing it is on hiatus.**

**Things to look out for:**

**1\. A Promise Well Kept- I know I've already used this title with one of my deleted stories, but it really didn't apply much there. In this skiing one-shot, it will. It'll have three parts, but will remain one chapter. More details are under chapter two of Milestones.**

**2\. Cravings- Chapter 2 (or three, depending on how you look at it) of Milestones.**

**3\. My YouTuber fic!**

**Sorry for such a crappy story, but I can now cross Friendship AU off of my list of stories. I really wanted to do Annabeth/Rachel, because I feel like there is so much angst between the two in FF ever since BoTL.**

**I'm also sorry for grammar errors! I proofread this really quickly, so it might not even make sense.**

**-Thesixthfaction**


End file.
